speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlín R. Kiernan
About the Author * Genres: Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Horror * Writing Style: * Books: Caitlín R. Kiernan Books Biography Caitlín Rebekah Kiernan is the author of science fiction and dark fantasy works, including ten novels; many comic books; and more than two hundred published short stories, novellas, and vignettes. She is also the author of scientific papers in the field of paleontology. Education: Leeds High School, University of Colorado Boulder, University of Alabama at Birmingham Kiernan has garnered a reputation as one of the foremost authors of contemporary weird fiction. In his review of her novel 2009 The Red Tree, H. P. Lovecraft scholar S. T. Joshi writes: "Kiernan already ranks with the most distinctive stylists in our field – Edgar Allan Poe, Lord Dunsany, Thomas Ligotti. With Ligotti's regrettable retreat into fictional silence, hers is now the voice of weird fiction."Caitlín R. Kiernan - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Series Siobhan Quinn series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Werepire hybrid, Demon-monster hunter, Vampire, Werewolves, lupe, demons, djinn, ghouls, Ghosts, trolls, necromancers, magic totem, talking bird Silk * Genre: Horror * Theme: Chance Matthews * Genre: Horror * Theme: The Girl Who Would Be Death * Genre: Horror * Theme: Graphic Novels Dancy Flammarion Stand Alones * The Drowning Girl * The Red Tree * Agents of Dreamland * Daughter of Hounds * Beowulf * Black Helicopters * The Dry Salvages * In the Garden of Poisonous Flowers * The Five of Cups Short Story Collections * Tales of Pain and Wonder * The Ape's Wife and Other Stories * Two Worlds and in Between: The Best of Caitlin R. Kiernan, Volume One * Beneath an Oil-Dark Sea: The Best of Caitlín R. Kiernan, Volume 2 * To Charles Fort, With Love * The Ammonite Violin & Others * The Very Best of Caitlin R. Kiernan * A is for Alien * Candles for Elizabeth * Dear Sweet Filthy World * Confessions of a Five-Chambered Heart Anthologies * "The Collier’s Venus (1893)" in Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy * "The Belated Burial" in Vampires: The Recent Undead * “''Whilst the Night Rejoices Profound and Still''” in Halloween: Magic, Mystery & the Macabre * "Ode to Evdard Munch" in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance * "Flotsam" in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites * Dark Destiny (1995) * Darkside (1996) * Children of Dracula (1996) * Dark Terrors 2 (1996) * Pawn of Chaos (1996) * Lethal Kisses (1996) * Dark of the Night (1997) * Dark Terrors 3 (1997) * The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror Volume Nine (1997) * Love in Vein II (1997) * The Year's Best Fantasy and Horror Eleventh Annual Collection (1998) * The Crow: Shattered Lives and Broken Dreams (1998) * In the Shadow of the Gargoyle (1998) * Silver Birch, Blood Moon (1999) * The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror Volume Ten (1999) * Dark Terrors 5 (2000) (to see her complete Bibliography, visit Kiernan Bibliography) Awards Won: * International Horror Guild Award, Best First Novel 1998 (Silk) * Barnes and Noble Maiden Voyage Award, Best First Novel 1998 (Silk) * International Horror Guild Award, Best Novel 2001 (Threshold) * International Horror Guild Award, Best Short Story 2001 ("Onion") * International Horror Guild Award, Best Mid-Length Fiction 2005 ("La Peau Verte") * James Tiptree, Jr. Award Honoree, 2010 ("Galápagos") * James Tiptree, Jr. Award Winner, 2012 (The Drowning Girl: A Memoir) * Bram Stoker Award, Best Novel 2012 (The Drowning Girl: A Memoir) * Bram Stoker Award, Best Graphic Novel 2013 (Alabaster: Wolves)12 * Locus Award, Best Short Story 2014, ("The Road of Needles") * World Fantasy Award, Best Short Story 2014, ("The Prayer of Ninety Cats") * World Fantasy Award, Best Collection 2014, (The Ape's Wife and Other Stories) (to see her complete list of awards won and more information on her life, visit Wikipedia) References Category:Dark Fantasy Authors Category:Horror Authors